jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravi K Ross
Ravi K. Ross is a 10-year-old Indian adoptee imbued with his Eastern culture, but is thrilled with his new life in America. He is the optimistic one of the bunch. He was born in India. His first language is Hindi, but is able to speak English too. History Ravi, is originally from India before being adopted by the Ross family a month before the events in "New York, New Nanny". He is eager to learn American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mr. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi, but knows how to speak English very well. He is really fun and loves family. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India, as shown in Used Karma. Ravi and Mr. Kipling watch The Real Housewives of New York but more often watch The Real Housewives of New Delhi for a real catfight as told in, "The Talented Mr. Kipling". He found Mr. Kipling in a swamp in India. And he did what any other boy would do to a rare Indian egg- sit on it until it hatches. Personality Ravi is a normal kid. He loves video games, along with Luke. He is aganist violence, as seen in "New York, New Nanny". He loves his new life in New York, but is fluent in Hindi, shown in "The Talented Mr. Kipling" along with not being good in a crisis. Ravi worries about other people as seen in "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", '''when Bertram was supposed to be taken by a black shadow. In the episode, Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader?, it is revealed that he has a crush on Selena Gomez, saying that his peppers are hotter than her and then saying, "I love you Go-Go." Character History '''Season 1 *In "New York, New Nanny", he met his new nanny Jessie that his younger sister Zuri hired. He, along with all his siblings tried to run away from Jessi to get their parents' attention. He was seen playing videogames with Jessie. *In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", Ravi is seen panicking when Mr. Kipling is trying to get kicked out of the condo. Later, he's seen chasing after him, along with Jessie. *In "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", Ravi gets an app called Mystical Eye-ball, and he thinks it can predict the future. *In "A Christmas Story," Ravi believes that Santa Claus is a creepy stalker. *In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", Ravi is trying to fit in at school but goes too far when he embarrases Luke. Trivia *He is from India. *Mr. Kipling is the only thing that Ravi brought back from India after being adopted. *He can eat an Indian dragon fire pepper and not be affected. *Though younger than Luke, he appears to be smarter. *Ravi's room was the first room to have been shown entirly (followed by Zuri's, Jessie's, Bertram and Mrs. Chesterfiel's). *He likes Selena Gomez. (Are You Cooler Than A 5th Grader?) *He thinks that the subway train can take you to every place in the world for $2.50 (Take the A-Train... I Think? ). *He has thrown up once off-stage (Take the A-Train... I Think?). *His top three favorite green people in order are; the Hulk, Oscer the Grouch, and the Statue of Liberty (Take the A-Train... I Think?). *His biggest hero is Luke. *He has always worn Indian-style clothes, except for in Take the A-Train... I Think? where he wore shorts, a red jacket and a white shirt saying I3 NY, The Princess & the Pea Brain in which he wore a warlock costume, and Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? where he dressed in Luke's clothes. *He is the first child to have beaten-up Bertram (Christmas Story). *He literally sat on Mr. Kipling's egg until he hatched (The Talented Mr. Kipling). *He often panics in a crisis. *Usually tries to change the subject on stuff he does not understand. *It was revealed on "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?" and "Badfellas" that his middle name starts with a "K". *Originally, the part of Ravi was going to be a South American boy named "Javier" with a pet capybara. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:2001 Births Category:Ross Children Category:Images of Male's Category:Images of The Ross Kids Category:Friends of Jessie Prescott Category:Friends of Emma Ross Category:Friends of Zuri Ross Category:Friends of Luke Ross Category:Friends of Christina Ross Category:Friends of Morgan Ross Category:Children of Christina Ross Category:Children of Morgan Ross Category:Ross Family Adoptees